Flowers of the future
by iris0011
Summary: What are Ichigo's exact feelings for Orihime and for Rukia? Writing this was my way to find out... Can you guess who he'll end up with? Just look at the title!
1. Chapter 1

FLOWERES OF THE FUTURE

Bleach Fan Fiction

**Setting**: …somewhere in the near future, when Ichigo had already gained his powers back!

**Plot**: Rukia is back, and staying at Orihime's for a while. Just what are Ichigo's exact feelings for these two girls? Maybe we'll find out as some unexpected events disturb the peace of Karakura town and of our heroes again...

**Note:** **English is not my native!** I tried my best…

**Disclaimer**: The amazing characters and the world of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite! I do not own Bleach. Bleach owns me…

Chapter 1

BUNNEIS BACK

Ichigo pushed the bell with his elbow, because both his hands were full. One contained an extra large pizza box, the other a bottle of coke. Orihime answered the door.

'Oh… Hi, Kurosaki-kun! You're here already…?

She seamed anxious for some reason, and kept looking back over her back. Ichigo put the pizza and coke down on her table.

'What's the matter?' he asked.

'Oh… it's nothing, really… ' But at that moment Ichigo saw Rukia sitting on the sofa, her right arm surrounded by the yellow light of Orihime's healing shield. His expression suddenly changed to outraged.

'Nothing..?' His hand twitched automatically in the direction of his jeans' back pocket, where he kept his substitute soul reaper badge.

'You can calm down already!' Rukia snapped. 'Like Orihime told you. It really is nothing… Just a stupid accident!'

'You see, Kurosaki-kun, we were making cookies together, and Rukia even had this amazing idea to cut them into the shape of cute bunnies, but I guess I just forgot that she never really used an oven before… so she burned her hand… and I'm so sorry! It's my fault!'

'It is not your fault, Orihime! How could it be? sighed Rukia.

Ichigo's exression relaxed somewhat. 'I guess that explains the burned smell…'

'Burned smell…?' Orihime still looked nonplussed.

Ichigo just promptly turned his back on her, and rushed to the oven, picking up a kitchen towel on the way. He took the dish out and examined what's left inside.

'Hm… Roast rabbit… well done…' The corners of his mouth were now twitching. ' Well you two really are a hopeless case, you know…'

It's been a whole week now, since Rukia suddenly turned up at Orihime's insisting she needed a place to stay in the World of the Living for a short time. Of course Orihime was happy to be a service to her friend, but was surprised by the awkward way she explained the cause of her visit. She didn't give any details on what brought her here, or indeed if she had any business here at all. But it was evident, that she was unhappy for some reason. Orihme tried her best to cheer her up.

Of course, Ichigo came over almost every day... They were separated after all for 17 long month during the loss of his powers. Orihime supposed she would now find out more about the strange "chemistry" they had, even if she didn't like what she saw, but she was wrong. It puzzled her that there relationship just went back to the same pattern as always: with a lot of shouting, taunting of each other, and from her part, head-hitting. Orihime was not exactly an expert on boy and girl relationships, but all this was really alien to her. And the fact that she didn't understand was weighting heavily on her heart.

She even asked Rukia one time why she didn't stay at his house, after all she knew Dr Kurosaki treated her like a third daughter. Her reply was confusing enough in itself, let alone what came next:

_'Well he's not fifteen any more, you know!' she had said coolly. 'And now I know enough of the rules of the World of the Living to know that, it's not very appropriate for a girl to sneak in through boy's window, and sleep in there closet!'_

_'…?... Closet?'_

_'Ah, that's right! We never told you...'_

_'Kurosaki-kun was letting you sleep in his... closet?'_

_Rukia had laughed hard._

_'No! Of course not! Boy, he was shocked when he found me!' she had said with a content kind of grin. 'You see back then I didn't have a choice. He was reluctant to perform soul reaper duty for me at first, so I had to be close to beat it out of him!' A dreamy expression had appeared on her face at these sweet memories..._

When Rukia's arm was fully healed, they finally sat down to table, eating the pizza and speaking of there plans for the evening.

'Mizurito got the tickets of course… Chad will come… maybe Ishida.' said Ichigo between two swallows.

'And I called Tatsuki' added Orihime.

'So.. that's everyone. I just hope the movie is a good one! Or I'm likely to fall asleep in the middle of it! Damn! Two hollow attacks again this night! That makes it 8 in 3 day's… Oh yeah… and I haven't counted the 3 Ishida took care of… ' his eyes narrowed. It was always a contest between them, and even though he was glad not to do all the work alone, the Quicy's success always pissed him off.

'Isn't that a little odd? So many hollows appearing so frequently?' asked Orihime.

'I admit, it's a little strange… even for Karakura town.' said Rukia. 'Still… the level of these hollows is quite original. Ichigo and Ishida could defeat one even with their eyes closed… Nothing to worry about.'

'Couldn't you ask Soul Society whether anything's going on? You could call Abarai-kun…'

'NO!...I mean there really is no need for that…'

'Oh…Ok.'

_That's the end of chapter one. I will upload chapter two very soon, as it is almost finished. If you liked this, then PLEASE read my earlier story "Shadows of the past" of which I kind of think as a prequel to this. And PLEASE review!_


	2. Snappy

Chapter 2

SNAPPY

Well, at least Ichigo didn't have a chance to fall asleep during the movie: he had to run out halfway through because of yet another hollow attack… Rukia decided to tag along this time.

'What's the idea for? Just go back and watch the damn movie! I thought you said I could defeat one with my eyes closed!' he asked her as soon as they were out.

'I do what ever I want! Now hurry up! It's in that direction!'

'I know!'

They ran like the wind, jumping over rooftops and fences. They arrived soon and saw the hollow. Ichigo sighed.

'It's not even a big one… oh well… ' he reached to pull out his sword from his back, but Rukia elbowed him out of the way. 'What the…'

'Ladies first… '

Her eyes shone brightly and she attacked with such a force that was quite unnecessary in the present case, and defeated the hollow with a single strike. When she came back though she was panting like the fight had lasted much longer. Ichigo eyed her wearily.

'What?' she snapped. 'Got anything to say…?'

'… nope! But Rukia, you know that was rather scary...' he said mockingly.

'Oh shut up! Just let's get back already.'

But when they got a couple of streets further, Ichigo's substitute soul reaper badge started to scream and they felt a new spiritual pressure.

'Oh, not again!' he moaned.

They went to find this new hollow, and this time Ichigo didn't even bother to unleash his sword: Rukia rushed in ahead of him. He just watched her fight from the shadow of a huge tree, leaning casually onto the tree trunk.

Something caught his attention. He could see someone standing on one of the rooftops near by. At first he thought it was Uryu, as the stranger was almost the same height, and wore a similar mantle like the Quincy's uniform had. The pail moonlight shone from behind him, so at first this was all he could tell. On closer look though he realized, that his robes were black, not white.

He grabbed his sword, and wanted to jump up to the roof to investigate, when he heard Rukia shout. She was laying on the ground, and the hollow towered over her. He changed his course, and was just in time to stop the hollow smashing her into the ground with it's huge fist. It backed of as its hand felt the sharp blade of Zangetsu, howling in rage.

'Out of the way, Ichigo! I didn't ask for your help!' Rukia shouted from behind him furiously. She was standing up now.

'Rukia, you're bleeding.' answered Ichigo calmly. 'Stand back!'

'No way asshole! Don't tell me what to do! This is my fight!'

Now even Ichigo was starting to get pissed off. 'And you seam to be way too eager for it! You go get out of the way or I'll just tie you to that tree trunk...You had enough fighting for today...'

'Don't you dare talk to me like that, you moron!' She hit him in the face with the hilt of her sword. His nose started to bleed.

'All right... you asked for it!' He had only little time, as the hollow was coming back. So he grabbed the cloth from Zangetsu in one hand, and threw his sword away with the other. It obeyed his wish, and came back from the other side of the tree like some weird boomerang. Rukia's eyes became round. Within seconds she was indeed tied up, trapped between cloth and tree trunk so tightly that she could hardly breath.

Ichigo ignored her furious screams, and turned just in time to slash down the hollow. When he turned back she was silent but her burning eyes promised no good.

'Untie me...!' she said menacingly.

'Let me see your wound first!' He tore of a little from the end of the cloth binding her, and made a bandage out of it around her bleeding head. Luckily, it was just a scratch, looked a lot worse than it really was.

'Untie me!' She repeated again.

'Ok... I just want to say, that no matter how badly you beat me this time, it won't make me regret what I did! In your current condition, you're a danger to yourself!'

He relished his hold on the cloth, and Rukia fell forward onto the ground. She stood up. She didn't hit him, or even looked at him, she just turned her back on him, and started running back to the cinema without a word.

By the time they got back and back inside there body (or gigai) the movie had almost ended. They waited for the others on the corridor in total silence, both crossing their arms, and facing in the opposite direction. Finally the gang joined them, Orihime looking quite relived.

'Oh, you're here!' She didn't ask anything about the hollow but her eyes lingered concernedly on the obvious signs of Icgigo's recent nose-bleed, and Rukia's bandaged head.

Some time later, when they already said goodby to the others, Rukia went to the restroom, and she was alone with Ichigo. He told her all he dared about how it went (leaving out the real cause of his nose-bleed, and the tying up of Rukia...), and how Rukia seams to be a "little snappy". He actually thought that was an understatement, but didn't know how to phrase it better.

'Yes, I noticed it too. Sometimes she's even snappy with me… ' she admitted 'but she always apologizes later. Something's troubling her… It must be connected to why she left Soul Society… Remember when I mentioned Abarai-kun earlier?... She reacted strange… Do you think they had a quarrel?'

Ichigo laughed out loud.

'A quarrel with Renji? Don't kid me! She'd just kick his butt, she wouldn't be all emo over that!' His expression became more serious. 'It's more likely with his brother… yes… that would explain it. Well… we'll just have to wait until she decides to tell us about it…'

'You… you really seam to understand her very well, Kurosaki-kun…'

He was still lost in his thoughts, so he didn't notice how her eyes dropped to the floor at this.

'Well if it really is Byakuya, I just hope he pulls himself together soon, and comes here to apologize! I just can't stand a snappy Rukia…'

'… why? Do you think he might have offended her any way?'

'When it comes to older brothers and little sisters, Inoue, it doesn't matter who the guilty party is: it's always the brother who has to apologize… I should now… Yuzu makes me do that all the time. She's actually a master of it… but considering Byakuya's pride it's likely to still take a long time… wander if I should just go to Soul Society and drag him here by force… '

'… but Kurosaki-kun! You're talking about a Gotei 13 Captain!'

'And just when did I ever let that bother me?'

But Rukia was coming back now so they didn't continue the conversation farther. Ichigo accompanied them home. It was an awkward trip: all of them were silent. Ichigo said his goodbyes in front of the door, and left. Orihime turned the key, and wanted to go inside, when she noticed that her friend was staring after the substitute soul reaper's form becoming more and more distant, with obvious sadness in her eyes. When she spoke, Orihime could tell it was not meant for her, she just unconsciously said her thoughts out loud.

'Maybe Nii-sama is right after all... he doesn't need me any more... '

_Thanks for reading! Please review, even if it is just for saying you've read it! _

_Also, I can't help bagging you all again to go and read my other story. That one is already complete, a multiple chapter story, that I uploaded in one, because I wasn't jet familiar with the site's working. It has a LOT serious Ichihime scenes, for which you'll still have to wait a few more chapters in this story! _


	3. Unknown

Chapter 3

UNKNOWN

Five more hollows appeared that night. It was really starting to get ridiculous. Ichigo was drawing near the school, pulling the protesting Kon with him not too gently. He whined:

'Why do I have to go to school? No! I don't want to!'

'Stop it already! It's not that bad, you know! I must be mad letting you go anyway, I can just imagine how you will humiliate me and ruin my image! But Ochi-sensei made it clear that she won't be so generous about me skipping school any longer, so I don't have a choice! I really need to speak to Urahara… see if he knows something…'

Ichigo saw the two girls he's been hoping to meet.

'Hey! Tatsuki! Inoue!'

Tatsuki looked up confused: two Ichigos were before her eyes. The one in the black shikansho addressed her.

'Could you please take care of this idiot for me? I have more important staff then school to take care of right now, so he will impersonate me for a while… I trust you can handle him!'

Meanwhile Kon decided that being in Orihime's company will make up for whatever he'll have to endure in school and remained silent. He had such a dumb look on his face that Ichigo hoped very much he never looked that way when he was himself…

'Kon, is it?' frowned Tatsuki. 'I'll do my best…'

Ichigo now turned to Kon. 'Hey!' He yelled angrily.

The cursed mod-soul was now looking at Orihime's... yes at her... boobs... with his mouth hanging open, and almost drooling...

Orihime giggled nervously. She would never admit it, not even to Tatsuki, but having Kurosaki-kun stare at her like this was a little satisfying in an odd kind of way, even if it was just his body, not really him. She was used to most boys look at her like that, but she had never received similar attention from him before.

Ichigo hit Kon hard in the face. He fell down, whimpering in pain.

'Damn it Kon! This is my own body you just made me punch! ...Maybe this is not such a good idea after all...'

But Tatsuki was smiling huge now. 'No, it will be ok! Say, am I permitted to punch you too?'

Ichigo scowled. Then sighed. 'I suppose...'

He turned to Kon again. 'Now… Behave! And make sure you take notes for me!' Then he turned and was gone.

'Oh no!' said Kon, disgusted. 'Modell student Ichigo… just how will I fit into that role?'

A surprise waited Ichigo at the Urahara Shop. The ex-soul reaper Captain already had a visitor: Uryu.

'Well… if it isn't Kurosaki-san!' the shopkeeper sang, eyes twinkling. 'I really seam to be rather popular all of a sudden, don't you think?'

'I'm sure Kurosaki is here for the same reason as I am!' said Uryu, acknowledging his friend's presence with only a nod, then turning back to Urahara. 'So would you mind acting serious already… I don't have all day!'

'And what that reason might be?' Urahara asked in a more businesslike voice.

'There is a sudden up-spring in the number of the hollows that appeared in this town recently! I waited, but I can not ignore the signs any longer. This can't be a coincidence! Something is happening.'

'You know, Ishida…' Ichigo cut in with a thoughtful face '… I don't think I've seen this many hollows since the time you decided to use that Quincy hollow bait…'

Uryu's expression first became angry at the mention of that fluke, but than he decided to let it go.

'Well… actually, the same thought crossed my mind as well… do you think somebody draws them here on purpose?'

'I don't know… these hollows don't actually do anything… they just appear, we cut them down, and that's it!' Ichigo scratched his chin, thinking.

'Than maybe it's someone who doesn't know what he's doing… someone using power unknowingly…' Ishida pushed up his glasses as he spoke.

'Hm… that's possible…' said Urahara.

'Last night, when we took down those hollows with Rukia, I actually saw someone close by...' He described the stranger for them.

'You say that he had a Quincy-like robe, but black?' Uryu asked skeptically. 'What nonsense!'

'I didn't feel a particularly strong spiritual pressure from him...'

'He could have been repressing it! You wouldn't know the difference...'

'Stop insulting me already, smastass! It's not like you have any highlights on this matter! I guess that's why you're here in the first place!' His face was red all over as he glared angrily at the Quincy. He took a deep breath and asked more calmly. 'Not any message from Soul Society on this?'

'No… we don't know about anything going on.' answered Urahara.

'Then why is Kuchiki-san here?' asked Uryu.

'She says she's here on a … vacation… Well I don't know about that. Seames to me more like she's hiding from something. She's not even pretending to go to school like before. She's just sulking in Inoue's apartment… I'm certainly glad she chose to stay with her this time, and not at my house…' Ichigo wanted very much to ask Urahara whether he knew anything about the cause of Rukia's odd behavior, but he didn't want to pry. The shopkeeper indeed looked like he knew something, but remained silent.

'So we're no closer to discovering this mystery. If somebody is using hidden powers though, what kind of power could that be?' Ichigo was thinking aloud. 'If it's Quincy or Quincy-like power couldn't you find a guy like that, Ishida?'

Uryu was irritated again. 'Get it through your head! I'm the last Quincy! There is no such thing as "Quincy-like powers" !'

'Ok, ok! You don't have to get mad about it! Let's just agree to keep our eyes pealed for anything unusual… it's the best we can do.'


	4. Sisters and monsters

Chapter 4

SISTERS AND MONSTERS

When Ichigo got home after school he found his sisters arguing about something in there room, at the top of there voices.

'… I don't really know what you see in him in the first place, Yuzu! He's such a jerk! '

'I didn't ask for your opinion, Karin! Besides, you think that every boy in this world is a jerk!'

'But he most certainly is! He's always commanding other people around! And the way he talks! Pig-headed idiot! And you're letting him borrow your books again… He didn't even return the ones he borrowed last week! And that was my copy of Shonen Jump you've given him!'

Ichigo popped his head in the rooms doorway.

'Just who are you two talking about?'

Karin answered him. 'It's just this new transfer student in our class… almost all the girls are wild about him, but I guessed that Yuzu would know better…'

'Karin!' screamed Yuzu in humiliation.

Ichigo now had a very dumb folded expression on his face, and was looking at Yuzu as though he'd never seen her before.

'He's coming over right now to borrow some books.' Karin explained. Ichigo just continued staring. Finally he spoke.

'… um… Yuzu? Is that really makeup on your face?'

Yuzu blushed. Now why this had to be the one time her brother was actually perceptive? The doorbell rang. Yuzu sprang up and wanted to run past Ichigo, but he put out his hand to stop her.

'Onii-chan!' she protested.

'I will form my own opinion of this matter, if you will!' and he headed for the door in front of her. He didn't want to be a tyrant, but tonight happened to be the night when there father went to a nearby town for a doctor's conference, so he thought this was his duty now.

What could poor Yuzu do? She stopped on the top of the stairs watching, with a sinking feeling.

Ichigo opened the door. He saw a blonde boy with pale blue eyes in a black leather jacket and beige turtle-neck sweater. He was tall for his age, but still a little shorter than Ichigo. His face was handsome – this accounted for almost all the girls being wild for him. He was this "Prince Charming" type, fairy-tail style. But Ichigo noticed that he had this unsettling look in his eyes witch made him uneasy. And also something else... it felt like he already met him, but couldn't remember where... his face memory was really poor... The newcomer's eyes narrowed as he looked at him.

'Yes? What do you want?' Ichigo asked him quite bluntly.

'You must be Yuzu-chan's brother…! Pleased to meet you!' But he didn't look pleased at all.

'_You've got some nerve, calling her like that!'_ Ichigo thought to himself. One of his eyebrows lifted up questioningly.

'Could you tell her I arrived?' This boy spoke in such a confident and carefree way, that it was really starting to piss him off. Yuzu's voice came from above.

'Hi, Kamo-kun! Come in! I'll bring the books you requested right away.' And she disappeared into her room.

Ichigo let him enter, but didn't make any effort to be hospitable. The boy didn't seam to mind. He walked in confidently, and looked around with interest.

'Nice room!' He complimented, and sat down onto the sofa. He took up a family picture that was in a frame on the small table before him and examined it. Yuzu was back with the books.

'Oh… Kamo-kun? You haven't met my brother jet… this is Ichigo, ad Ichigo, this is Souta Kamo. Here you go.' she handed him the pile of books. ' I think I've got everything you wanted. Do you need something more? '

'Thanks Yuzu-chan, you really obliged me today! You're the most helpful girl I've ever met!'

'Really?' her cheeks were flushed with a deep crimson color. Ichigo sulked in a corner watching them.

'Yes, and so I decided, that in return for your kindness I'm letting you bring me lunch to school for tomorrow!'

Ichigo was sure he must have misheard him. Was this guy for real? But Yuzu's eyes lit up with excitement.

'Wow… I'm really honored! I'll do a grate job with it, I promise!'

Ichigo went to him and dragged him up by his collar. He was so furious that his vision had a reddish tint to it.

'Out! Out of this house right now!'

'Just what's your problem?'

'You've got your books, now out! And Yuzu is not a food delivery service! She will certainly not make you lunch!' He threw him out of the door.

'I'll get you back for this Kurosaki!'

The door banged loudly. Kamo continued staring at it angrily.

'Nobody throws me out!' the blond boy's pail eyes narrowed.. 'Especially not a filthy soul reaper!' his face lit up with a malicious grin before leaving.

Inside Yuzu looked close to tears.

'Onii-chan, that was really mean!' she screwed up her little face into an angry expression. 'You know what? If I'm not a food delivery service, you can make your own dinner for today!' and she stormed up to her room.

Karin's face appeared on the top of the stairs.

'Karin, you were wrong.' Ichigo said fuming. 'This Kamo guy is not a jerk. He' worse. He's a monster!'

_I'm not very confident with inventing bad-guys and I really don't know anything about Japanese names... just googled this one... hope it doesn't really mean anything..._

_Again: PLEASE, please review!_


	5. Panic

Chapter 5

PANIC

In the middle of that night Ichigo woke up suddenly. A second later his substitute badge began to ring. Of course! He felt the spiritual pressure in his sleep, even before his badge could signal! He searched wildly for it in the darkness. The hollow had to be right here!

He heard a roar and a scream.

' Karin! Yuzu!'

Next second he was already out on the corridor, in his black shikansho, and Zangetsu in his hand. His eyes widened. The house seamed to be full of hollows! There was four he could see immediately, but judging from the sounds from below there were even more! He started to panic now. He made his way over to the girl's bedroom door, slashing down two hollows as he went.

What he saw inside almost made his heart stop. Karin lay on the ground, covered in blood... Yuzu sobbed over her sisters body, but her sobbing turned into a scream as a hollow grabbed her from behind before Ichigo's eyes. Without a moment lost he brought Zangetsu down on its masked head. It vanished. Yuzu fell to the floor.

'Damn! Yuzu!' But of course she couldn't hear him. She backed into a corner, trembling like mad, and finally fainting. He went to his other sister. Her blood was everywhere, a grate red pool on the carpet... He felt her pulse on her neck, but could feel nothing, but that could be only because his hands couldn't quit shaking.

A lion plushy ran into the room shouting.

'Ichigo! Hell is louse here! Oh, what do I do?'

Ichigo didn't think twice, just pushed the substitute badge to the plushy's chest, grabbed the small soul candy that came out of it, and ran back to his room to put it in his body. He came back, pulling the stupefied Kon with him.

'Bring Yuzu! I have to take Karin to Orihime immediately! She's the only one who can heal her now!'

He took her up, supporting her with only one hand, as he needed the other to wield his sword, and he battled there way through the hollows, out of the house. There were even more of them on the street. As he ran out, he heard a laugh from above.

'Oh! Protective of your sisters, are you Kurosaki? Poor Yuzu-chan! And she's a nice girl too...'

'You!'

Yes, it was the same boy from earlier, that bastard Kamo, or what's his name... But this time he wore the same attire that Ichigo saw on that stranger the day before. The black uniform... now Ichigo could even see the blue lines of the Quincy-cross on it... And now he could feel his spiritual pressure freely too, he wasn't repressing it any more. He also wore a strange glove, that Ichigo was sure was not part of the traditional Quincy uniform, black or otherwise.

'Do you like my little playground, soul reaper?' He asked as at a wave of his gloved hand three hollows advanced on Ichigo.

'What the fu... ' He never heard of such power before, a human controlling hollows like that. 'What the hell are you?'

He had to take Karin down to be able to fight properly. He wasn't jet finished with his opponents, when he heard Kon whimpering.

'Ichigo! What do I do? Help!' He was trying to hide behind some bushes, but two hollows were advancing in on him. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he realized he won't be able to get there in time. Kamo only laughed at him.

But at that moment, Rukia appeared out of nowhere coming between the hollows and Kon raising her sword with a determined expression.

'Rukia!'

'Nii-san!'

Her sword flashed.

'Ichigo!' she cried. 'We felt an incredible amount of spiritual pressure from here. How did so many hollows get here? It's just not right...! And who is that guy in black?'

But Ichigo had more pressing matters on his mind. 'Rukia! Where is Orihime? Karin is injured!'

'She should be here any time... I used flash step to get here faster... '

'Ichigo!' It was Chad who just came around the corner, running at top speed. Apparently, he had felt the spirritual pressure-storm too. 'Sorry I couldn't get here sooner... What happened?'

'Later Chad!' he said picking up Karin again who was as pail as a ghost now. ' I'm going ahead of Orihime! Just make sure Yuzu is safe!'

'Right!'

Chad and Rukia continued to battle the remaining hollows, while he ran off. He felt out for Orihime's spiritual pressure, and found her two corners ahead moments later.

'Kurosaki-kun!'

'Inoue! Please... Karin... help... ' He was being quite incoherent, because of his emotions. He needed to see Karin open her eyes for this fog to leave his mind. As soon as he put her down, Orihime raised her hands to her hairpins and chanted:

'Sōten Kisshun, I reject!'

The beautiful healer's shield surrounded Karin's body.

Unknown to them, Kamo decided to follow Ichigo, and was watching them with interest... _'Hm...an other spiritually __aware__ human...'_ he thought. _'And what new power? Amazing! This is exactly the reason I choose this town for my training...'_

'You're back is wide open, you know!'

Kamo jumped, and turned to see Uryu standing behind him, with his bow in his hand.

'I don't care how much you resemble a Quincy, a real Quincy would never make such a fool mistake!' Uryu's voice was full of despise.

'Figures for you to show up!' Kamo answered him. 'I already know of you of course! I watched from afar as you and that filthy soul reaper kept destroying my hollows! Tell me, are you actually friends with him? That makes me disgusted!'

'Ishida!' Ichigo shouted over to him. 'Just where the hell were you!'

'If you must know, I was having a chat with my father. He's not the easiest person to get information from, but apparently he didn't find you seeing a black Quincy quite that ridiculous...'

'… you don't say!'

Karin was waking up.

'Ichigo? What happened? Is that Kamo?'

'Sh! Just lay back a little! You were badly injured!' he looked at her sister gently. Than his face changed as he added: 'I've got a monster to catch!' His eyes now showed pure hatred.

But Kamo only lifted an eyebrow, and raising his gloved hand he slowly balled it up into a fist, like grabbing something invisible in the air before him. Several hollows appeared instantly out of nowhere before Ichigo.

Kamo turned to Uryu.

'And now for you...' He constructed a bow similar to, though not exactly the same shape as his, with his glove-free hand, from which the unmistakable form of a Quincy cross was hanging down on a thin chain. They fired at the same time and there arrows met in the middle with a roar like a thunder. Uryu prepared to fire an other one, but Kamo used his glove at the same time: Uryu had to turn to defend himself from the attack of a hollow appearing right behind his back... Kamo used the diversion to fire his own arrow at him. It ran through his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

'Shit! I missed! I was aiming for the heart! Oh well...' He said pulling out an other arrow. He fired it without hesitation.

'Getsuga Tensho!' Ichigo arrived just in time to blast the arrow away with his half moon shaped energy beam. Kamo was thrown backwards from the force of the explosion.

'Ishida! Are you all right?'

'… I'll live...'

Ichigo helped his friend up.

'Just how many can you protect at once, Kurosaki?' Kamo laughed insanely from his back.

'Kurosaki-kun!' Inoue screamed.

Ichigo turned with a sinking feeling and saw her struggling with the hold of the black Quincy who was strangling her.

'Inoue!'

He ran desperately to reach her, but Kamo only waved his hand again, and he found his way blocked by an other hollow.

Kamo held Orihime in a strong grip putting one hand over her mouth.

'I think I actually like you the best... very nice curves...' He whispered in her ears while his other hand slid down her figure. 'And also... an interesting ability... ' He reached to her temple, and slowly removed her hairpins one by one. He examined them. Orihime's eyes widened even more with fear.

'What power lies in these?' he asked.

Kamo was this totally arrogant man, who thought himself better than others. When ever he found something he wanted he just took it, believing he had a right to it, just because he was stronger... And now he wanted the hairpins! He threw Orihime to the ground hard and stepped on her upper arm, threatening to brake it.

'Tell me! How do they work?'

She cried out in pain.

'Tell me!'

'They only work for me... '

But Ichigo arrived now, and threw her torturer off her. He would kill this bastard right here and now for what he did to Inoue and his sisters! He towered over him with a ringing in his ear.

'Cornered you now!'

Kamo only smiled.

'I would look around, if I were you! That sister of yours has just been patched up you know!'

From the corner of his eyes Ichigo saw a hollow draw close to Karin.

'Shit... ' There was nothing else he could do but go immediately to her aid.

'Bye-bye! It was nice meeting you all!' Kamo said, and left the scene with Hirenkyaku, the Quincy way of flash step...

Ichigo took his anger out on the remaining hollows, swinging Zangetsu down again and again, until none remained. When all was done, he was still shaking though, and cried out in desperation.

Karin looked at his brother. 'Ichi..'

He gave himself a few seconds to calm down before addressing her.

'Karin... are you all right?'

'Yes...'

Rukia and Chad came over to them now. Apparently there fight was also over. Kon was a few steps behind, bringing the still unconscious Yuzu in his arms.

'Inoue?' Ichigo asked.

She haven't moved from the spot where she had fallen. She was curled up on the ground, clutching her head with both arms.

'My... my hairpins! He took them!'


	6. The Black Quincy

_Well, here it is, the 6th chapter! I'd like to say "thank you" for all of you who's left a review so far. It's really encouraging! _

Chapter 6

THE BLACK QUINCY

'Rukia?'

'Nothing.'

'Chad?'

'Couldn't sense him anywhere.'

'Damn!'

It was almost morning now. They have been searching for hours. All the gang was staying at the Kurosaki residence for the night, Ichigo opened up the Clinik's guest rooms for Ishida and Inoue. Rukia had treated Ishida's wound best she could with her kido. It was going to take some time until he was ready for battle again...

'Apparently this guy is very skilled at least in two things.' said Rukia.' In running away, and in hiding...'

'And in being a big freaking coward!' Ichigo punched the wall in frustration, but it only gave him a sharp pain in his knuckles in addiction to the other not physical kind of pains he was feeling. He failed again... failed at protecting those dear to him... Karin almost died! Yuzu smashed! Ishida ran through!

And his opponent was not even some really powerful espada or out of control ex-soul reaper Captain, just a human boy, even younger than him... how pathetic!

Just what man would ever think of hiding behind an army of puppets instead of facing him face to face? What a bastard! He had thought before that he had hated Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and Aisen for everything they've done, but when he had clashed swords with them, he could still find it in his hart to respect them at the least... But this fighting technique... he never met anything so low before! He was disgusted. That villain was attacking his friends and family deliberately just to distract him!

And what was this insane power of controlling hollows? A real Quincy would never dream of doing such a thing! Quicies kill hollows, it was there uttermost goal...

But all this was unimportant now to Ichigo. No matter what that bastard were or how cheatingly he fought, he should have been able to defeat him! He should have been able to protect his friends! He hadn't gone through hell to get his powers back for nothing! He gritted his teeth.

Karin... Yuzu... Ishida... and... Inoue...

The warm, steady Inoue... How freaked out she had been when she saw Ishida's wound, and realized she couldn't help him! Ichigo knew how that felt... not being able to help. Oh yes, he knew it well! He had 17 long month of it! And now her hairpins are stolen, and she's the one without any powers! And it was all his fault! He was the one who dragged her into this by bringing Karin to her! And then he let her be captured...

Ichigo suddenly recalled her face and her voice as she cried out for him when captured... the vision was so clear that he almost literally jumped up. _'What's this feeling?'_ he thought. Then he remembered... He had heard this pleading desperate voice of hers before now... This voice was at one point able to make him come back from the dead... and transform into... He shivered.

Then he recalled how that Kamo treated her... Hot blood filled his head. He had to remember that she was right there in the house, and was all right to be able to calm down.

Rukia watched Ichigo's fustrated face with a sad smile on her's. She could read him like a book. The stupid idiot was blaming himself again for everything! She punched him hard in the shoulder.

'Ouch! What was that for?'

'Sorry!' she said in a false sugary voice. 'It seamed you were spaced out, so I thought I'll get you're attention! Did I punch too hard?'

'Don't you get smart with me...!' Ichigo glared at her.

'Anyway, don't worry!' She continued. 'We'll catch him sooner or later. He can't hide forever! He just caught us by surprise. Next time we will be better prepared!'

'Yeah... ' Ichigo noted to himself, that at least one good thing came from all this disaster: Rukia was her old self again!

A voice reached them from the direction of the guestrooms.

'Kurosaki...' This meant that Uryu was up, and well enough to shout. 'Could you come in?'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and popped his head in the doorway. He saw that the Quincy was sitting up, and Inoue fiddled with his pillows by his head.

'What do you want?' He didn't want to sound that irritated, he didn't know what just got into him.

'Could you all come in please?' He asked again.

They did, Chad bringing them more chairs.

'I want to tell you what my father told me about the "Black Quincy-Clan".'

All there eyes were on him and after a short pause he began the story.

'After Soul Society made the decision to hunt the Quincys down there was a huge war. Almost all Quincys were killed. Only a few families remained, who were most skilled in hiding. One of these families later began to argue, that Quincys were wrong in the past to believe hollows are there worst enemies. They wanted revenge on the soul reapers and they were willing to go to any length to achieve that. Instead of killing hollows, they sought ways to control them, wanting to build a hollow army... They believed themselves to be the bringers of the apocalypse, which will purify the world from both hollows and soul reapers... Of course the other remaining Quincy families stepped in. The battle that followed was the saddest part of all Quincy history... brother against brother... They should have all died that day...How a Black-Quicy suddenly shows up now is a mystery. But from what I have seen today I have no doubts that he is one...' He sounded bitter.

They were all quiet. Uryu looked at Orihime.

'Don't worry, Inoue-san! By the honor of the Quincy, I shall never again let such a bastard get the better of me... He certainly doesn't deserve the name of Quincy!'

_Hope I did ok with the past-tenses... I became a little confused about them on the way..._

_Some things I'd like to share with you... When a new story comes to my mind, I always know where I want to get with it, I'm not just making it up as I go. So as for this fanfic, the last chapters are already written, but I'm kind of struck a little with the middle. (Not much missing, but it just won't fit together jet...) I wonder how Kubo-sensei deals with all these characters! There's so many of them, and he just keeps inventing more... So please leave a review to cheer me on, I really need it now! _


	7. The lost hairpins

Chapter 7

THE LOST HAIRPINS

Ichigo was sitting in the classroom, pretending to listen to Ocii-sensei's lecture, but his mind was elsewhere. One week passed since that night, and there was still no sign of Kamo! For the first few days Ichigo convinced his father that it was best for Karin and Yuzu to stay home and not go to school... but of course Kamo didn't show up there either. Not that he was expecting him to just go back, like nothing happened, but still, it felt right for his sisters to be supervised after such a serious attack. To top it all, Yuzu (not having a clue of what really happened) was still furious about him being "unpolite" with her crush, which became worse after her returning to school and finding him gone. Deep shit!

Ichigo now looked over to the seat by the window, where Inoue was sitting. She was very quiet all week, not her usual cheerful, airy self. Now she was sitting hanging her head. She kept fiddling with her hair, pulling it back behind her ears, but the thick brown curtain just kept flowing forward again and again.

He gritted his teeth and his hand almost broke the pen he was holding. He looked at Inoue again. She was still looking down, but he could see the sadness attached to her every feature. He had a sudden urge to just go there and comfort her... to protect her... Instead he put his head down to his crossed arms, and closed his eyes firmly. This was just how strong effect she had on him...

He was certainly glad that Rukia was living with her now. That way she wasn't alone. And she should be able to protect her, if anything happens... According to Inoue, Kamo wanted to know how the hairpins work... What if he comes back to get the answers?

He felt a sharp nod from behind, then a little piece of paper was sliped onto his desk under his arm by Tatsuki. In addiction she gave him a meaningful look, that clearly said that he'd better read it at once.

The note said: _"We have to talk! Meet me at the roof after this lesson!" _He sighed but nodded to her all the same. He had a feeling he knew what this was about...

When the bell rang Tatsuki rushed out, and he followed reluctantly. Experience taught him what to expect... Before stepping out the roof door into the blinding light he put up his hands in a protective way, and sure enough Tatsuki's kicking feet contacted with them the next second.

'Ok, I got the massage: you're angry with me! Now just calm down already!'

Her dark eyes narrowed.

'Look... I don't know what you expect of me...' he said.

'You have to be able to do something! It's been a whole week! I don't know if I've ever seen her so depressed! Aren't you the super-hiper-mega hero or something? That guy who attacked her and took her hairpins is still out there!'

'I know!' They were both shouting now. 'Well I'm sorry! I guess I'm not that "super" after all! Does this make you feel better?'

'No, it does not!'

He took a deep breath and calmed down a little. It had been so much easier when they could keep everything hidden from Tatsuki, but she has became so perceptive when it came to the matters of the spirit world that it was now impossible...

'Then just what do you want?'

'Can't you just talk to her? I mean I tried, but she just keeps telling me that she's fine, and there is no need to worry about her... but I can see she's hurting.'

Of course Ichigo could see that too. He gazed into space for a long time.

'Yes, Tatsuki... I will try to talk to her... !'

Later that day, as the bell rang to signal the end of there last period, Ichigo stood up and went to Orihime's desk. Tatsuki was already leaving for Karate practice. Orihime looked up.

'Oh, Hi Kurosaki-kun!' she greeted him nervously.

'Are you ready to go?' he asked. 'I'll walk you home!'

Her cheeks flushed pink. To everybody else his manner of offering would have sounded harsh, but to her it sounded like angels singing... That is until she recalled that it was probably because he wanted to see Kuchiki-chan...

They walked out in silence, followed by a lot of there classmates staring eyes. When they were already on the street she asked him.

'How's Karin and Yuzu?'

'All right...'

He absentmindedly reached out for her bag, and carried it for her. He was silent.

Orihime looked at him as they walked side by side. She could see that he was worried, and she guessed it must be because of her... She didn't want that! Of course she was sad, worried herself, but she didn't want him to feel that way. She decided to make an effort to appear more like herself, so she put on a big smile and started chatting about her plans for dinner, and how she thinks Kuchiki-chan would like her mint filled riceballs with tomato sauce.

They were walking through the park now, where a lot of kids were enjoying the bright April sunshine. A little girl was riding a bicycle. Orihime watched her happy face as she went. She could be around 4. But suddenly she lost her balance, and fell to the ground. The fall was not grate, but she was crying like crazy. Orihime ran to her immediately, and saw a little bleeding scratch on her knee.

'There, there! Don't cry little darling! Oh, does it hurt much?'

Her hands went instinctively to her temples, but she could only feel her hair... Next moment she felt tears on her face too...

The good thing was that the little girl was so shocked by her crying, that she herself quit it instantly. Ichigo reached them and comforted the little girl by giving her a clean handkerchief. She looked up at his scowling face shyly at first, but when he offered to help find her mother, she rewarded him with a smile.

When Ichigo was back, he find Orihime sitting on a bench. Thankfully she had time to calm down. She wasn't crying any more, only her eyes being a little too bright showed the previous emotions. He sat down beside her.

'I'm sorry!' She sounded embarrassed. 'I don't really know what got into me...'

'Well I do.' He said quietly.

She looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

'And you don't have to apologize! I know exactly how it feels… to be powerless… not being able to help.' There eyes met briefly, and understanding shoot between them.

'Last year, I used to have nightmares...' he continued. 'About Aisen coming back, and the espada rising from the dead... and about all my friends being killed while I could only stand there watching it happen... '

Orihime listened with her eyes wide. She had never heard him speak about this before... not in those 17 month, and not even after... Of course all his friends had known how he must have felt, but it was different hearing it from his own mouth...

'I kept telling myself, that I finally had a chance to have a normal life, and I no longer have to worry about all of this. That I have done quite enough, and there were others to do all the protecting now... But it just wouldn't go away... I only realized why fully, when I got my powers back, and was able to hold Zangetsu in my hands once again... Because the power I have is a part of me... loosing it is like loosing a part of myself... I think it's the same with your power...'

Orihime smiled sadly. 'The Visored Hachi also said that my powers resembled soul reaper powers... He said that my hairpins were like a soul reaper's Zanpakuto: the physical manifestation of my powers.'

'Did he? I never knew that...'

They sat quietly for some time. Suddenly Ichigo addressed her again.

'Inoue... I just wanted to say to you, that I'm sorry! I'm sorry, because all of this is my fault! I broke my promise to you... again... '

She wanted to protest, but he didn't give her the chance.

'I promised to protect you... ' Orihime noticed that his eyes shone with that special light she began to know well.

'And I promise it to you again... I will protect you! And also... I swear I will return those hairpins to you somehow…!' He smiled confidently at her.

She turned away, because she didn't want him to see the new tears that were suddenly filling up her eyes...

_'No! I don't want __him__ to make any promise...' _she thought. _'Every time __he__ do__es__ that, __he__'ll end up hurting __him__self... I just c__ould__n't bare it! __I don't want him hurting because of me again! __But asking Kurosaki-kun not to make promises like this would be like asking him not to be Kurosaki-kun any more... It's just how __he is... and for that I love him...'_

'Thank you…' was all she said in reply, still hiding her eyes.

_I hope you Ichihime fans liked this..._

_You're hereby invited to make my day a happy one! It's easy! Just leave a short review! Thank you!_


	8. At the limits

Chapter 8

AT THE LIMITS

Somewhere on the outskirts of Karakura town there was a big fancy maison house. Inside one of it's bedrooms Souta Kamo was busy examining his bribes, the two very girly flowery hairpins. They didn't look special at all. Yet he saw with his own eyes the powers they held... they brought that girl back from half-dead! Her wounds closed up before his eyes!

He was irritated. Maybe the girl was right after all, and they only work for her... But how could she have gained such powers? It was unnatural... she must be some freak of nature... He was glad he took the hairpins, even if it was just for the sake of her not being able to use them. She had no right to it! And she was apparently using it to help soul reapers! He tossed the hairpins on to his bedside table.

He wasn't that interested in big wars against soul reapers and other Quincies, but he really enjoyed having power, and always wanted more. And everyone else having power he couldn't get just pissed him off... He had attacked Ichigo just for the sole reason of proving himself superior.

Just then his door was thrown open. Two woman came in. One was tall, elegant looking, with long blonde hair and expressionless face, the other had short curly hair, dyed to mahogany color. The red-head wore the black Quincy uniform, but with a very short miniskirt instead of pants.

Kamo turned pail. _'Shit! They're back!'_ he thought.

The red-head was before him in the blink of an eye, and slapped his face hard with the hand which was wrapped in the same kind of glove as his. The glove was impregnated with highly concentrated spiritual pressure particles... It left an angry burned mark on his face. He cried out in pain.

'Just what have you done now, Souta?' she screamed at him. 'I'm sick of this! How many times do you think we will move to an other town, just because you lost your temper again? And that was a soul reaper you attacked! A soul reaper! You idiot! Do you realize what that means?'

'I don't really care! What's the point of having powers if I can't even use them freely!'

'You freak! If you keep it up like this the whole Soul Society will be on our backs in no time! Do you think we're ready for that?'

'At least I'm not a chicken like you, Akihisa !'

'Take that back you...!

'That's enough!' The blonde woman finally said in a stern voice, though her face remained still expressionless. 'I'm displeased, Souta...' Her blue eyes fell upon him, but there was nothing to read from them. Kamo looked even more frightened than when the red-haired attacked him. ' Akihisa! Please go clean up his mess... You know what to do... Leave no witnesses! Our existence must remain secret...'

Then she turned to the boy again.

'We will talk about your punishment later.'

Kamo bowed his head, and gritted his teeth.

'Yes mother...'

In Karakura High School the day rolled around boring as ever. The bell was due to ring at any moment, and a lot of students kept looking out of the windows hopefully, thinking about there after-school plans.

Ichigo was sitting at his usual desk. He looked two seats ahead at the empty chair Ishida usually occupied. '_It's been a whole week, and he's still not back! It's not like his injury was that serious... He must be up to something... training most likely... learning more secrets on black Quincies and how to deal with them... Yes, knowing Ishida, that's exactly what he's doing... __and not sharing anything with us of course...' _He smiled to himself as he recalled his pompous manner when saying:_'I'm a Quincy, and you__'re__ a soul reaper!' _Some things just never change...

Suddenly his substitute badge screamed from his back pocket. He pulled it out, rising from his seat, and raced to the door.

'Just where do you think you're going, Kurosaki?' Ochi-sensei cried after him.

He turned back to shout some apology at her, but his eyes became round when he saw that next to her teacher the air was swirling suspiciously, and a hollow appeared from thin air. But he could feel the other hollow outside too! This could mean only one thing! He decided to come back... Kamo!

Orihime and Tatsuki stood up. Keigo started to scream, and hid himself under his desk.

'No! I've had enough of those monsters for a lifetime!'

Chizuru whitened, Mizurito gripped the side of his table.

There teacher eyed the kids with confusion, which turned into a shock as Ichigo collapsed onto the floor after pressing something to his chest...

In his soul reaper form, Ichigo looked around. Two more hollows appeared in there classroom, and he could feel the increase of spiritual pressure from outside too... This could turn ugly... there were too many people around! And the room was too small for maneuvering! But he didn't have time to think. He went for the hollow next to there teacher.

Next moment the side of the classroom was blasted away, and a new, very large hollow's ugly masked face peered through the opening. Now even those of the class started screaming who couldn't see ghosts, and there was a huge commotion as people started running for the exit, or trying at least to find a shelter.

The exit however was blocked by a woman in black clothes...

_'That's not Kamo!'_ Ichigo thought wildly. But the woman's clothes told clearly what kind she was. '_Shit! There is an other one!'_ He gritted his teeth. It just never occurred to him that there could be more of them... How stupid of him! Of course Kamo couldn't come up with that kind of power on his own...

The red-haired woman smiled and did that gripping movement with his hand that Ichigo had already seen from Kamo. Even more hollows appeared.

'Well hello there!' said the woman. 'Find you very fast!'

Ichigo had to ignore her, because the hollows were now starting to go for his classmates. He cut two down. He turned and saw Tatsuki aim a kick at a third. But instead of going down, the hollow grabbed her.

'Tatsuki!'

He arrived in time to save her.

'You idiot! Just stay back!'

The black haired girl gritted her teeth on the floor. She watched as Ichigo continued the battle. She had never really seen him fighting like this before, as a soul reaper, at least not from this proximity. It was unnerving... he moved so fast! He sprang down, almost flying through the air, and landed gracefully. His slashes were strong and accurate... he wielded his sword like it was second nature... It really was a sight!

Orihime also watched him. But her eyes showed none of Tatsuki's marveling, they only showed concern... There were so many hollows! She tried to steer some of her classmates out of harm's way.

'Who the hell are you?' Ichigo shouted at the unknown woman, as he fought. 'Are you with Kamo?'

The woman laughed.

'Does it really matter? I'm going to kill you anyway!'

Ichigo aimed his next move for her, but the woman brought a hollow to block his way. It was the same thing Kamo did in there fight. This woman used the hollows in just the same way!

Just then, Chad (who had been in an other class) jumped in through the hole blasted in the wall by that hollow. He was panting, and his right arm was already transformed. He also had a cut on his left leg, which was bleeding. His eyes took in the site and rested shortly on Orihime, Tatsuki, and all his friends, finally landing on Ichigo.

'Ichigo! I took five down outside! What's going on?'

'Chad! I'm glad you're here! Are you ok?'

'Sure!' He gave him the thumbs up.

The battle continued with the two friends working together, fighting back to back, protecting everyone in the room. But the woman would just bring out new hollows again and again.

Ichigo was distracted for a second, when he heard Keigo shout.

'Kuchiki-san! She's back!'

Rukia was fighting at least 10 hollows on the school grounds all by herself. But at least there weren't any humans near her, to be victims, so there was no need for her to hold back. '_She should be all right...'_ thought Ichigo, and returned his attention to his own situation. _'Damn! We're getting nowhere like this!' _he thought angrily. He knew that if he wanted to end the battle, he must get to that woman. But it was the same pattern over and over again. When ever he attacked her, she would just bring a hollow to attack him, or one of his helpless friends. He could never get near her. She will just disappear in the end like Kamo did, or if the fight lasts longer, it's likely that one of his classmates will be injured...

He attacked again, and sure enough with a turn of her gloved hand she made a hollow attack him from the back. But this time he didn't make any effort of protecting himself. Instead he fired his getsuga tensho at her. It hit her at the same time the hollow's claws ran him through.

He fell to the ground and felt the taste of blood in his mouth. He's brain only faintly registered all the screaming and shouting... He managed to get up though he was shaking, and his vision was blurred. He gripped his sword and swung it on pure instinct and cut the hollow down.

He turned and saw the woman still standing.

'Hah! 'she said to him. 'Was it worth it? And you even missed me!'

'No. I didn't miss!'

At that moment the woman realized that her glove broke off her, and she watched with horror as it slowly turned into dust. The two hollows standing nearest to her turned in her direction. She no longer had control over them, and to them her soul felt extremely delicious... She had only time to scream furiously before she was taken...

Ichigo was now leaning on Zangetsu for support, and breathing heavily.

'Kurosaki-kun!' Inoue ran to him, and wanted to support him, but he held her back with one hand. He wouldn't go down, until the fight was completely over... Together he and Chad took care of the remaining hollows one by one. After cutting down the last one, he closed his eyes and felt out for any spiritual pressure to make sure none remained. Yes, it was over. And Rukia was all right... Now he could go down...

_More fighting and more drama... for Orihime has to take the bitter cup fully..._


	9. A long night

Chapter 9

A LONG NIGHT

Shortly after the battle was over Urahara and his crew arrived. (Late as usual...) They proceeded to cleaning up at once, using several boxes of memoy-chikan to wipe everyone's memories, and sending them home with goofy expressions on there faces...

Now it was late in the evening, the sky was already totally dark. Orihime sat on the floor of the Urahara Shop, pushing her back to one of the large boxes, and clutching her knees with both arms. So this was how it really felt to be useless! Her friends were hurt, and there was nothing she could do! Seeing Ichigo got hurt... then watching him fall to the ground... She relived those horrible moments inside her mind again and again, until she thought she could bare it no longer.

Urahara came in, with a serious expression. Orihime stood up.

'Urahara-kun… How are they?...'

'Tessai finished healing Kuchiki-san and Chad. They only suffered minor injuries. They just need rest, and will be perfectly fine. He's healing Ichigo right now. His injuries are severe, but don't worry! Tessai is grate with kido!'

'If only I could have my powers back… I feel so helpless...' There were tears in her eyes again. She just couldn't help herself.

Urahara eyed her for a moment. _'__We have always known how special her powers are, but __she had to lose __them__ in order for us all to realize how granted we took them..._' he thought to himself.

Then an other thought just occurred to him, and he had to hide his face behind his crazy fan, to cover a malicious grin that suddenly appeared on it.

'Actually, Inoue-san, there is something you'll be able to help me with…!'

'Really?...' Orihime's face brightened up. 'Tell me! I'll do anything to help!'

'Anything? Well you see, it's about Ichigo… after Tessai finished his healing, we have to put him back inside his real body to be able to rest more freely. But the thing is, that his spirit is too weak right now to be able to warm up his body… so we need to help… and the easiest way to do that… is… um… one on one…'

It took a long moment for Orihime to realize what the shopkeeper was hinting at and what he really meant by needing her 'help'. Urahara waited patiently, until she blushed scarlet.

'But it's all right if you don't want to do it… I can call Yoruichi instead… '

Orihime hung her head.

'No…' she answered in a small voice. 'I'll… I'll do it… If it really helps him…'

Orihime heard the door close lightly. She trembled all over, but was glad they were leaving, and giving her privacy. This will be difficult enough even without audience... She was alone now with the unconscious Ichigo, who lay on a mattress before her.

Suddenly this whole scene seamed familiar... Yes... it was just like that time... when she almost kissed him...She smiled a small smile. But this time at least, she doesn't have to say goodby... She sighed, taking comfort from that thought. She took Ichigo's hand into hers. It was cold... She reached up to his head, gently brushing through his orange locks...

Here was the man he loved with all her heart!The man she would love five life-times over... And he needed her...

Suddenly what she had to do didn't seam so difficult after all!

Urahara closed the door quietly on Orihime and Ichigo. He had a small smile on his lips. But next moment he nearly cried out, as a pair of intense yellow eyes appeared before him, in close proximity.

'What have you done now, Kiske?' came an angry whisper.

'Yoruichi ! Hehe... You scared me for a moment...' he was also whispering, and he scathed the back of his neck with his fan in embarrassment. But then he smiled a wide and mischievous smile. 'Pay up!'

'No way!' The woman protested. 'Our bet never included you meddling in things!'

'But we also never said it was prohibited!' He smiled even wilder. 'The bet was all about Ichigo taking her to bed before graduation... and you can't deny that... technically... technically they are in the same bed now! And him being unconscious doesn't change this fact!'

Yoruichi sighed. 'You're impossible! I should have known better than to gamble with a scientist...!'

'Don't be such a spoil-sport! How about a new bet? Five on him kissing her... at least...'

She grinned. 'No way! Ten on him running out screaming the moment he wakes!'

Around 3 in the morning, Ichigo was drawing near conciseness. He felt something to be off. Living 18 years with his father didn't teach him anything good about surprises in the morning, so he reacted instinctively…

Orihime suddenly awoke, and find herself flat on her back, with Ichigo's face glaring at her angrily. But the anger was replaced instantly with confusion as soon as he recognized her in the dim light.

'Inoue…?' he drew back. 'I'm sorry! Ouch!' The sudden pain from the wound on his side brought back the memories of yesterday's fight. 'That's right!...I was wounded in battle! But where are we now?'

Even in the dim light he could tell that her face was brick red, but he supposed his was no better… his cheeks felt so hot like they were on fire.

'In the Urahara Shop… Oh… Kurosaki-kun! I'm so glad you're all right! Tessai-kun healed you and Urahara-kun said we needed to… umm… warm you up… and so… that's why I'm here…'

'Oh…' he just didn't know what else to say. He supposed he could say 'Thank you!' but even that seamed stupid. His brain started to work properly now, and absorb the impossible situation they were now in with it's every detail. They were alone in the room, under the same blanket… He remembered once waking up like this before, and was certainly glad that it was not Tessai with him this time, but still this was… (was that possible?) even more embarrassing.

She was so close… Ichigo always knew she was beautiful and appealing, but this was different. The warmness of her body… the softness of her touch… the sweat fragrance coming of her skin…

Ichigo shook his head briefly like a dog coming out of the water. He immediately wised he hadn't, because even that little movement hurt. Reaching up he felt a huge bandage covering his forehead. Thank God, he was in a predicament in which doing something stupid was out of the question! He wandered if he should draw back even further from Inoue, or if she would be offended by it…

'I'm so sorry!' Orihime said. 'If I still had my hairpins… I could have healed you properly… now there is only so much I can do…'

Was she really apologizing to him? That was so like Inoue! He eyed her in the darkness with serious eyes.

'Don't worry Inoue! You remember the promise I made you! I won't give up until I fulfilled it! And besides, I'm fine, really! 'he added. 'You seam to have grate healing powers even without your Rikka!' for just a moment a wicked smile appeared on his lips. He decided he could tease her this little bit… Orihime actually hid her face in the pillows.

'Well… ' he said trying to stand up. His whole body protested, and his head began to spin, but he could handle it. 'I suppose I'd better go home…'

'What?... But why…?'

He looked into her eyes deeply. She was blushing again. He finally looked away and addressed the floor when he spoke quietly: 'You know why…'

'But no! You're all injured! You need to rest! It's better if I go…'

'Certainly not! It's still dark outside, I just can't let you wander the streets alone!'

They remained silent for a few moments, both looking away and wondering what to do now. Then Orihime's hand reached out for his in the darkness.

'… Kurosaki-kun…? Can't we just… pretend… you never woke up…?'

She pulled him gently back to the mattress and he obeyed the soft pressure. They took their places side by side under the blanket, looking into each others eyes. They were silent for some time, during which Ichigo thought how he will kill Urahara first thing in the morning for this… There was no way in hell he will be able to sleep like this!

'Hey… Inoue! Can I ask you a question?'

'Of course…'

'I've wanted to ask you for a long time now... Why don't you… I mean wouldn't you like to call me simply by the first name from now on?' Now why did she have to go all red again! They were under the same blanket, for crying out loud! It's not such a big thing in comparison… 'After all, we've been friends for ages… And you know that I'm not the one for formalities anyway. I've been thinking for some time now, that I would like first-name terms better.'

'Really…? Me too… I think I would love it!' She was always jealous of Rukia calling him by the first name...

He laughed. 'Then just go ahead, try it!'

'… Ichigo…' she said shyly into the darkness.

'Orihime!... Oh, this will take some getting used to...'

They both laughed. No more words passed between them.

Ichigo continued just watching her as her breath slowly quieted and took up a steady rhythm. Her eyes dropped. She finally went back to sleep with a small smile on her lips. She was peaceful in her dreams… and beautiful…

An hour or so passed. As she slept she unconsciously snuggled closer to him, finally even put her arm around him sighing contently…

Ichigo knew he only needed to reach out to her. She was all his, those brown eyes have been telling him that quite plainly. In fact, he realized they've been telling him that for a long time now… But he still hasn't made that decision. Not the decision to love Orihime, but the decision to love any woman at all…

Ichigo originally had a very affectionate heart, and the power of deep feelings. But when his mother died, it left a hole in him. It was such a pain that he never wanted to feel that kind of pain again… As a result, he closed his heart best he could. Still, being who he was, he could not NOT love… His continuous desire to protect everyone was a real proof of that.

Orihime also had a hole inside her from the death of her beloved brother. It must have been even harder for her, since that brother was the only family she had. But what was very miraculous about her, that she was still just the same warm, loving creature she's always been… Ichigo greatly admired her for that.

It was not like he couldn't love her… She was amazing; everybody who knew her must love her! But he knew it would be all wrong to mess her life up unless he made the final decision to fill the hole her brother left. And to let her, in return, fill the hole his mother left in him… Oddly enough, this second one seamed more hard… He didn't know what it would take to actually reach that decision. He only knew he wasn't ready jet.

So very slowly and cautiously he freed himself from her embrace, gently tucked her in, and turned to go.

When Orihime woke up next morning she fond Ichigo's sweater neatly folded up - with a little note on top - beside the bed.

'_Good morning! It's really cold outside, so I thought I'd leave you this! I'_

**Author's note:**_I think it's pointless to say, but this is my favorite chapter so far...also this was one of the first part I wrote for the story when I started it! I'm glad I finally made it to posting it! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! _

_I've never read a fan fiction before with this kind of interpretation for Ichigo's feelings... He's __usually shown as some really dumb guy, who can't even put two and two together when it comes to women! Please, tell me what you think of my view of him!_

_I'll leave you with this for the weekend, expect the next chapter on Monday! See you!_


	10. Cruel school

Chapter 10

CRUEL SCHOOL

'Orihime…! Hey!...Are you with me?'

'I'm sorry Tatsuki… What did you just say?'

'Boy… you're even more spaced out today than usual, and that's really saying something!'

They were at school now. There classroom was still in ruins, and everybody was talking about "that big gas explosion" all day.

'Oh, it must be the spring spirit!' said Chizuru and Tatsuki gave her an ugly look.

Just then Ichigo came over to them with Keigo and Mizurito. His bandages went almost unnoticed this time as a lot of students had injuries from yesterday, caused by the collapsing building.

'Hi, Tatsuki! Hi, Orihime!...' he greeted them.

Keigo and Chizuru screamed. Mizurito dropped his cell phone. Tatski began choking so hard that she was soon as red in the face as Orihime. It was the first time he addressed her like that in front of others. At least now she knew last night was not just one of her crazy dreams… (Of course, there was also his note to prove it, which was now her most precious possession, hiding under her pillow at home... )

'What?' Ichigo asked irritated.

'You… you… ' Keigo pointed a finger at Ichigo clearly struggling for words severe enough to describe his crime. 'You actually progressed to the next stage with Inoue-san, and you never even told us!'

Ichigo sighed. 'Ah.. Should have seen that one coming! Now why the hell does everybody have to have an opinion about everything in this freekin' school… What I don't get is why it should even matter to you how I address her, as long as she's cool with it! Besides, I've always called Tatsuki by her first name, and it didn't bother anyone!'

'But that's the whole point! You've ALWAYS called her that! And now it's the lovely Inoue-san we're talking about…' Keigo answered, a dreamy expression appearing on his face as he said her name, and his hands formed an hour-glass shape in the air in front of him. Ichigo's fist punched him to the ground immediately.

'I'm sorry for that Orihime… I suppose they'll get over it in time. Just ignore them!'

She rewarded him for that with a small smile.

Later that day Ichigo still had another surprise for him when Chad asked for a private word with him. He thought it was going to be something important, and was very taken aback by the fact, that the topic was once again his addressing Orihime differently.

'Ichigo, you're my best buddy… but I heard you progressed to the next stage with Inoue-san, and since she no longer has an older brother to take care of her, I feel myself honor bound to act like one, and to warn you, that if you ever hurt her in any way… you'll have me to answer to…'

Ichigo tried to stay calm, but a vein was pulsing dangerously on his forehead. After a short pause he only replied though:

'… ah… thanks, Chad! I'll bear that in mind!'

Meanwhile Orihime was pressed for details by Tatski.

'What happened? Tell me all about it! Wait! Did you kiss? Tell me he's a lousy kisser! You must tell me he's absolutely hopeless… It just wouldn't be fair! All that good looks and being a good lover all at once!

'No, we didn't kiss… ' Orihime's face fell slightly. She actually realized that fact just now, and it made her feel like she's missed out something...

That night Uryu Ishida sat under the pail moon and shining stars on the bank of a little stream, in the middle of a little forest not far from Karakura town. He was all alone, doing some Quincy meditation. This place was exactly right for it.

Quincies have known for a long time, that there were places like this one, where spiritual pressure seamed to flow more freely than anywhere else. In the vicinity of Karakura town this was that one place. He had trained here with his grandfather when he was little, and later on his own.

He heard lite footsteps behind him. He knew who it was of course, he'd been expecting him for days... He had guessed, that the black Quincy must also know the place's secret, and would come there sooner or later.

But when he looked up, he saw that Kamo wasn't alone...


	11. Big mistake

Chapter 11

BIG MISTAKE

In Soul Society the grate house of the noble Kuchiki family was quiet. Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting in his office, busy with his paperwork. But he couldn't concentrate properly, because impatient sighing sounds and furious scathing of quills came constantly from the table where his lieutenant was sitting working as well. Byakuya wanted first just to ignore him but finally had enough, and spoke up.

'Well just split it out, Renji!'

The red haired soul reaper stood up immediately with an angry expression.

'Why don't you split it out Captain! You have kept me here working through next month's due of paperwork, and now we're doing the month after that! If you want something from me you can just ask you know! You don't have to keep me here all day!'

Byakuya just continued looking at him with expressionless eyes, while he kept glaring back. Minutes passed. It was a silent battle and finally the Captain won. Renji sighed.

'All right, all right! I will tell without you asking then! She still wasn't in touch... haven't seen her... she's not even answering my calls... '

Even now his Captain showed no signs of being touched. Renji fumed.

'You may go now, Renji!' Byakuya finally said coolly.

Renji gave his Captain a scowl, dropped his quill from his hand, and stormed out, muttering under his breath.

Byakuya remained alone. He stood up and went to the window, his gaze following his lieutenant go. He was lost in his thoughts. Who would have thought that having an adopted sister will be this complicated and toilsome? She just never does what he expects of her... He remembered the events of approximately 2 weeks earlier...

_'A promotion?' Rukia's face was confused. _

_'Yes, Rukia! You know already that I gave my recommendation for Renji, and he will take his Captain's exam shortly. The 6th division was always leaded by the Kuchiki family in the past, and as you're a part of this family it's only right that you should have the honor of serving under me, as my new lieutenant...'_

_'Nii-sama!' _

Until that point, everything seamed to go well. She was pleased, she was honored... as she should be... In the past Byakuya's plans to hinder her promotions had gone well. She wasn't even a seated officer in her current division. It was all for her sake. She attracted enough danger even without that. You just had to take a good look at the friends she chose for herself to know it was true. Renji was bad enough, but there was the ryoka, and especially a certain substitute soul reaper... And now the council said they could no longer overlook her abilities and past deeds. So Byakuya did the only thing he deemed prudent: he himself volunteered to take her under him. But he had a reservation...

'_Thank you! I'm so __honored__! And to think that I will have more time with you, brother, and be able to help you with everything... I'm so happy! May I go tell Renji right away? __And Captain Ukitake!__'_

_'They already know.'_

_Her face fell slightly, but then she was smiling again. _

_'In any case, I wanted to go to The World of the Living tomorrow for a visit... '_

_'Ah, yes, Rukia. About that... You do understand that as my lieutenant, you'll have to follow my bidding at all times?'_

_'But of course, Nii-sama...!'_

_'And I don't want you to leave Soul Society unless I give you direct order to do so!'_

_'What..?'_

_'You don't belong there with them, Rukia!'_

_'But... they are my friends... and... And what about Ichigo?'_

_'What about him? I'm pretty sure he will get along without you now. He's so arrogant anyway, he doesn't need anyone's help.'_

_'But you don't understand... '_

_Rukia! This is my final word! I won't change my mind, no matter what you say, because it's what's best for you! You will accept it in time...'_

And that was where all went wrong. All those years spent in one the Rukon district's most low area must be responsible for what came next. She was shrieking and shouting, that she certainly won't accept such a thing, and finally stating that maybe she didn't want to be part of the Kuchiki family any more. That was unforgivable... Byakuya had never seen her so out of control before. She would have been quite scary, if her act hadn't been ruined by tears in her eyes... Though those scared Byakuya more than anything... just how was he supposed to deal with girl's tears?

Afterwards, she went to Renji for comfort. He knew this, because it was his lieutenant who informed him of her fleeing into the World of the Living.

_'… went through the Senkaimon... stubborn as ever... but I don't think you were familiar with that part of her, Captain...'_

_'Hum..'_

_'And now she's even angry with me!' Renji seamed frustrated. _

_'Why is that?'_

_He looked down and his face reddened._

_'Because I told her I thought you had a point, Captain, even if you were going about it the wrong way... It would indeed be healthier for her to concentrate more on her life here... But to forbid her to go see her friends entirely, if you don't mind me saying Captain, that was a huge mistake...' _

And Byakuya had to admit now that he was right.

Meanwhile, Renji decided it was time to do something. And since it was evident to him that his Captain had no intentions to act himself, he made up his mind and went to the Kuchiki's private Senkaimon, which he had used a few times before.

_'This whole thing is ridiculous after all!' _He thought angrily. _'They're acting like two spoil__ed__ child, both being offended, and giving each other the silent treatment...__Well I've had enough! I refuse to play this stupid game any more!' _He sighed. He missed Rukia...

He opened the Senkaimon and stepped in.


	12. Vhisitors

**Author's note**: _I decided to upload 2 chapters today, because that way I'll finish posting the hole story by Friday, with Chapter 15 being the final part... _

_More fighting... this was the hardest part for me to write, and I don't know if I'm really ok with how it turned out. Your welcome to imagine it more epic than I was able to make it :-)_

Chapter 12

VHISITORS

_'Cling!'_

Ichigo was sleeping soundly in his bed. The sound didn't wake him properly, he just turned to his other side.

_'Cling, cling!'_

The sound was louder now and kind of inpatient. Ichigo sat up.

'Damn it Kon! Just what are you doing? Can't you see I'm injured, and need my sleep?'

But the lion plushy was nowhere to be seen.

_'Cling, cling cling cling!'_

It came from the window. Ichigo looked out, and recognized the pineapple-hairstyle of Renji Abarai despite the darkness. The moment it was open, the 6th division lieutenant pushed himself through the frame.

'Oh hello there Kurosaki... Rukia! Rukia, come on out! We need to talk, now! Don't tell me you're hiding inside that ridiculous closet again!'

'What's the big idea idiot!' Ichigo hissed. 'You'll wake the whole house! For you're information it's the middle of the night! You can't just burst in here like this!'

He seamed not to hear him.

'Rukia!'

Ichigo punched him.

'She's not here, moron! If you would have tried feeling her spiritual pressure, you'd know that! She's at Orihime's!'

'Oh...'

The two man looked at each other with nonplussed expressions.

'Well... 'said Renji finally, looking at the floor. 'It just never occurred to me that she could be anywhere else... ' He cleared his throat with a cough. 'Well, anyway... what happened to you?' He pointed at his bandages.

With a sigh, Ichigo started telling him about everything that happened recently. He was just able to give a brief account of Black-Quincies, and Kamo, before the shrieking of his substitute badge interrupted him.

'Do you think it's him again? Asked Renji. 'Now I'm definitely glad I decided to come...'

Ichigo changed into reaper-form.

'Let's go find out!'

Meanwhile at Orihime's Rukia also felt the spiritual disturbance and was ready to leave through the window.

'Kuchiki-chan... please... '

Rukia turned back, and saw Orihime looking at her still with pleading in her eyes.

'No way, Orihime! It's too dangerous! Just stay here! Everything will be fine!'

'Yes, yes!' An other round eyed Rukia appeared at Orihime's back. It was Chappy, the substitute soul inside her gigai. She grabbed Orihime's wrist and started pulling her towards the kitchen. 'Fine fine! Just come already, I want to taste some more of that ice cream of yours! Don't worry, Rukia-sama, she's definitely staying!'

Rukia felt really bad for her friend. She would have sneaked out without her knowing, but lately she hasn't been sleeping too well, and she spotted her, so she didn't have any choice. She jumped out and left at top speed.

Orihime looked sadly after her. She knew she was useless now in battle. She knew she would probably get in the way, because of the lack of her defensive power, and she could no longer heal the wounded... But even knowing all this she wanted to be close to her friends... just to know they were all right... It took her only a few moments to make up her mind.

Chappy was strong physically, but she knew from there previous encounters how to deal with her...

'Um... Chappy-chan? ' she asked as innocently as she could. 'Do you want to watch Hello Kitty on TV again, while eating ice cream?'

'Yeaaay!'

Ichigo and Renji arrived to the source of the spiritual disturbance. It was coming from a clearing in the middle of a little forest. They could see several hollows, and Uryu stood surrounded by them, fighting hard. Opposite him, under the shadow of a huge tree two black figures stood. One of them had a bow out, just like him.

'That's Kamo all right...' Ichigo said to Renji. 'And a new woman.'

'Just how many of them are there?' Asked Renji.

As they wanted to get closer Ichigo suddenly felt a cold sensation wash through all his body, as though walking through some unseen waterfall... He could even see some faint blue light. It must be some kind of force field. But he was able to get through it without difficulty. He pulled out Zangetsu and started cutting hollows in a random way, until he got to Uryu.

'Yo!' He greeted the Quincy. 'I think you can use some help here...'

Uryu's hand was bleeding slightly, but otherwise he was ok. Renji also arrived, having defeated a few hollows on the way.

'Hi, Ishida! What was that just now? There is some power over there, but I don't recognize what it is...'

'It's a new technique I just learned.' Uryu answered him. 'It's a Quincy shield, that prevents Hirenkyaku... I figured it will be easier to fight him, if he doesn't have a chance of running away at any moment. Though I don't know if it works on your flash-step as well, so be careful!'

'Good thinking! Who's the woman?' Ichigo asked.

'I think she must be his mentor... she didn't do much so far...'

At that moment, the woman in question stepped forward.

'Soul reapers!' she addressed them. 'May I know which one of you is responsible for my sister's death?'

'That would be me! I'm Ichigo Ku..'

But before he could introduce himself properly, the woman conjured up her bow in the blink of an eye, and shoot an arrow at him. But of course he was not somebody who could be taken on like that. He was even faster than her, and deflected the attack with his sword.

'Hm! You're not an average soul reaper, boy! I can see that much...'

'And your a pain in the ass, I can see that much! Honestly! Attacking like this! Your just as a bad piece of work as that bastard standing beside you! Don't you have any principles at all?'

The woman made no answer, just continued looking at him with those expressionless eyes of hers. When she finally spoke, it was his son whom she addressed.

'You see now Souta... just as I always told you! These arrogant soul reapers! They want all the power in this world for themselves! They think they're superior to us... just because they have the numbers! And that one over there even has the nerve to lecture me on the principles of battle! When it was the soul reapers, who killed almost all Quincies without mercy!'

Meanwhile Ichigo, Renji and Uryu started fighting the hollows. Kamo watched them with narrowed eyes. He could see that they were good. And that red haired soul reaper wasn't even there the last time... His fool of a mother! She's at it again! Her crazy vendetta against soul society... Ever since he could remember this was all he ever got from her! And now she's gonna get them killed, like she did with Akihisa! Why couldn't she just let him be! He did fine on his own... they would never have find him, if it weren't for her! It was not like he was afraid, but he certainly didn't like being trapped here...

'Come my son, we will show them now the real power of Quincies!'

Reluctantly Kamo followed her lead. The two black Quincies separated. Now they were standing many steps afar, and raised there gloved hands in each others direction. Suddenly a blue light connected them, and Kamo shouted something. The air around them seamed to tremble. A huge black hole appeared in the sky... and the unmistakable form of a Menos Grande peered through it...

Ichigo and Uryu stared up at it blinking rapidly. Renji stopped in the middle of his battle with the ordinary hollows, and also watched the grate black body pushing itself out of the hole.

'Well... ' said Ichigo finally. '… you can say this is bringing back some memories...!'

Right on clue, Rukia and Chad also reached the clearing.

'Rukia!' Renji shouted.

'Renji? What are you doing here?'

'Can't you see I'm fighting?'

'I mean here here! In the World of the Living!'

'Ah... Kuchiki-san!' Chad interrupted. 'I don't think this is the best time for discussions...' He pointed up at the sky, where the first Menos Grande was shortly followed by an other one, and by many smaller hollows.

And with that, the real battle began.


	13. The battle of the forest

Chapter 13

THE BATTLE OF THE FOREST

The little forest seamed to tremble with the forth of all the unleashed spiritual pressure.

Ichigo was trying very hard to get to Kamo, but apparently, the black Quincy also concentrated mainly on him, surrounding him with more and more hollows. Uryu was fighting the woman, both using there arrows. Rukia, Chad and Renji were left to deal with the Menos. More of them were coming out of the black hole.

'Where did you left your pretty girlfriend, Kurosaki?' Kamo teased him while bringing three hollows on him simultaneously. 'I'm sure she misses me!'

He laughed when he saw Ichigo disappear under the hollows circle.

'Or is she just missing her hairpins? I might be inclined to give them back, if she would give me a kiss or two..'

Quite convinced that the soul reaper was still surrounded, Kamo didn't notice him brake through. Ichigo was before him in the blink of an eye. He grabbed the black Quincy's throat, and thrust him hard against a rock wall behind him.

'You had your guard down...' Ichigo told him menacingly. 'Don't get too confident! I would have killed you right now, if you didn't have those hairpins! Now tell me where they are!'

Kamo was choking. He slowly raised his gloved hand, and pushed it into Ichigo's face, who felt a sharp pain shoot across his whole body, and his face burned. The pain was enough to loosen his grip on the Quincy, who broke free, and quickly fired an arrow at him. He saw the blue light approaching, and was just able to raise Zangetsu in time to block it.

'Damn!'

When Ichigo got up, he saw, that the Quincy was already bringing new hollows for him... he really was good at getting away.

Meanwhile Uryu was dancing in the middle of what seamed to be a see of blue arrows, fired by him and his opponent. It looked like an even fight.

'You seam to have pretty advanced skills for so young age!' The woman complimented him. 'Pray tell me, how long have you been introduced to the art of the Quincy?'

'Since I was four. And I've been in some decent battles, and fought some powerful enemies, soul reaper Captains and even Espada...'

'I see... you have potential... why don't you side with us? I could show you power you'd never dreamed of before!'

'Sorry, I'm not interested.' Uryu answered, smiling grimly.

'Suit yourself! said the woman. 'I just hate hurting fellow Quincies, when there is so few of us left with this gift in our blood... but you leave me no choice.'

She stretched out her gloved arm, and pointed a finger out, drawing a grate circle in the air before her. Suddenly Uryu couldn't breath. Some invisible force was pressing his body from all directions. He never felt anything like it before. His vision was becoming blurry from need of oxigen...

'Not only you can conjure up shields... this one can seal a human from the outer world completely... like a different dimension... you'll soon die... a shame... you would have made a better student than my idiot son...'

Then a new, calm voice reached them.

'Release him, Misako...'

The tall blond woman turned around, her usually expressionless face alive with anger.

'Not you!...Ryuken!'

Uryu fell to the ground, choking hard. The shield holding him had vanished. His father was standing on the side of the forest clearing, like he had been there all the time. He wore his regular clothes. The wind blew through his white hair, and his face was unreadable because the pail moonlight was reflected in his glasses.

'If you're here...' the woman continued. '… that must mean...'

'Yes... that is Uryu... you didn't even know.'

The woman's face now showed rage. The young Quincy was still too disoriented to take in much of there conversation.

'Remember the promise I gave you last time we met, Misako?' Ryuken addressed the woman once again. 'That I will kill you, if we ever meet again... I came here tonight to fulfill that promise.'

Her eyes filled with fear and anger as Ryuken's bow appeared in his hands at his words.

'Father...' Uryu managed to choke out with wonder. For a short time he continued only watching as his father battled the Quincy woman. Soon he got a grip on himself, and stood up, pulling his bow out again, and started to take down the hollows the woman sent for them side by side with his father.

'Don't you get in the way, Uryu!' his father yelled at him. 'Or I'll blast you too!'

Uryu only smiled grimly to himself, and continued the battle. The two of them soon drove her into a corner: the black tear in the sky was behind her, coming ever closer, as she retreated from there combined attacks.

'Curse you, Ryuken!' She turned back to throw a fleeting glance at the black hole. It was right at her feet now. She had nowhere to go... 'You haven't seen the last of me!' She cried, then turned completely, and jumped into the blackness...

'What was that all about, father?' Uryu turned to him.

'Not now... we have work to do! It takes two Quincies to open up a hole like that one... It also takes two to close it!'

The others fight was not over yet. Ichigo was still surrounded by at least 30 hollows, having cut about 50 down already, but he didn't really count. Renji had his bankai out, battling a Menos, and Rukia managed to freeze an other one with her shikai's abilities.

As soon as his mother disappeared, Kamo realized that he was alone...

'Ichigo!' Chad shouted to him while also battling some average hollows. 'Kamo's getting away again!'

'No!' Ichigo shouted. He saw the black Quincy run away at top speed... he was almost to the edge of Uryu's barrier... Ichigo knew he wasn't going to get there in time...

'No he isn't!' Rukia was the closest to him, and ran immediately to catch him.

'No! Rukia!' Ichigo realized what's Kamo going to do before it happened. It was the same thing he did to him before... He touched Rukia with his gloved hand, paralyzing her for a moment, and shoot a blue arrow right across her chest from up close... She collapsed.

Kamo took his chance and disappeared from the scene right away.

'Rukia!' All of them shouted. Ichigo quickly finished the hollows, and the others did the same. Ryuken and Uryu managed to close the hole, so no new hollows came any more. The last Menos fell from Hihiro Zabimaru's attack. The battle was over in seconds.

Ichigo ran to Rukia as soon as all was clear. Uryu was already there next to her head. He looked up at Ichigo.

'It went right through her heart. I… I can't feel any spiritual pressure… she's…'

Just then, Renji arrived next to them.

'Rukia! RUKIA!' He pushed Uryu aside, and took her body in his arms. 'NO!'

Ichigo closed his eyes. His hands balled up into fists.

'Ichigo… what can we do?' Renji was clearly falling to pieces. His face was quite wild as he looked up at the substitute soul reaper. 'Ichigo!'

Ichigo didn't move, or opened his eyes. Chad took a step in his direction, because judging by Ichigo's face he was quite convinced that he's about to explode and do something stupid. It took them all by surprise when he finally spoke, because it was in a calm steady voice. The voice of determination.

'Please lift the barrier, Ishida!... Wait for me here... I'm going to find Orihime!'

**Author's note:** _I'm sorry that Kamo didn't turn out to be more bad-ass, I wanted to make him one at first, but I realized on the way, that he is just a big mouthed coward after all... I think he is a grate example though for what would easily have become of Ichigo and Ishida with all there __powers, if they hadn't got so big hearts..._

_Review please!_


	14. The true form of the hairpins

Chapter 14

THE TRUE FORM OF THE HAIRPINS

Orihime was running through the town as fast as she could. She felt the imprint of the ongoing battle in the spiritual pressures around her...

_'I hope everyone is all right!… They have to be all right!'_ she thought desperately.

She was almost out of town now. She could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure, strong as ever, and this consoled her. But as she came closer suddenly she felt the pressure of Kuchiki-chan falter, and then disappear completely...

_'Oh no! This can not be...' _She stopped running... Dread filled her heart. She was paralyzed with shock... _'But she's so strong! She just couldn't be... I was more concerned for Ichigo, because he can be so passionate and sometimes reckless in battle, and because he's still wounded... But Kuchiki-chan... NO! This is_ _exactly what I feared ever since the loss of my hairpins… That one of them may be...'_ She crouched down to the ground, shivering. She was trying to get a grip on herself, but it just wouldn't work.

She only looked up, when she felt a movement in the air before her. She had time only to register the outline of the black soul reaper uniform before she was lifted off the ground. She had never traveled with flash-step before, so the sudden blurring of all her surrounding took her by surprise. But she could feel the familiar wave of spiritual pressure of the man holding her...

Ichigo only released her when they arrived to the clearing. She immediately saw the group and Rukia lying on the ground.

'Kuchiki-chan… Oh no! Kuchiki-chan!' She ran to them and collapsed down next to her bloodstained body, and as she saw her empty eyes, she broke down completely. Tears run down her cheeks. How she wanted to reject what was before her eyes now… but it was just not in her power any more…

Then she heard a strong, stern voice speak her name.

'Orihime!' She looked up instantly. Never before had she heard Ichigo address her in such a commanding manner. He even went to her, and dragged her up to her feet firmly. He looked into her eyes, but what she saw there only confused her more.

'Ichigo?...'

'Orihime… Please… heal Rukia!'

'What… what are you saying, Ichigo? I can't… You know I don't have…'

'I must tell you something, and I need you're full attention!' He continued to look in her eyes in the same distant manner. Uryu looked at him like he was mad. Renji was still too fallen apart to actually take in there conversation.

'Believe me, I now know something about power losses, and getting them back… ' Ichigo continued. 'You can heal Rukia! Remember, when we talked about your power, and how even Hachi said it resembled soul reaper power? That the physical manifestation of your power - your hairpins - are just like a Zanpakuto in a way?' He spoke calmly and slowly, but strong emotions behind his words gave them power.

'Yes..'

Now even Renji looked up.

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back and thrust it into Orihime's astonished hands.

'Here, take it! I'm going to show you something! ' His tone was lighter now. 'Hold on to it, and don't let go!' he took a step back. 'Now! You have it, and you think I can't take it back!' Seeing her critical face he rolled his eyes and decided to rephrase. 'All, right, so I could take it back, but that's not the point! Imagine you're hiding it somewhere I'd never find it!'

'Oh I know! I'll jump in the sea with it and hide it in the belly of a grate whale…' answered Orihime with a rather abrupt return to her original self. Ichigo smiled at her.

'…Good enough.. I guess… Now pay attention!' He turned his back on her and went several steps even further from her. He closed his eyes, and concentrated hard. Than he cried out, loud and clear:

'Zangetsu!'

The sword vanished from Orihime's hand, and appeared in it's master's right away. When Ichigo turned around he wore a content smile.

'See… No matter what you'd do with it, I can always have it back. Because it's a part of me!'

'So you're saying… that I could have my Rikka back… just like that?'

'Yes.'

'Kurosaki…!' Uryu said angrily, but Ichigo only silenced him with a stare.

'So… I'm asking you once more! Please! Heal Rukia!'

'What do I do?' Orihime asked.

'I'll help you.' Ichigo came over to her, and turned her, so that she was facing the motionless Rukia again. He left his hands on her shoulders. 'Close you're eyes!' He closed his too trying very hard to remember the exact words spoken to him by his father so long ago, during their training in the Dangai. 'Look deep inside you… remember who you are. Journey to the very core of you're being...'

'That's a basic soul reaper chant…!' whispered Renji awed. 'Now just where did he pick that stuff up?'

Ichigo continued 'You're Orihime Inoue, the girl who had the courage to face unknown enemy to defend Tatski! Who had the courage to enter Soul Society and save Rukia! Who also had the courage to walk calmly into Hueco Mundo to protect everyone! And that's why you got this power! Now, find it!'

Orihime was falling… When she opened her eyes she was at a bright green field, full of blooming flowers. The sun was warming her face nicely.

'_Where am I?'_

'_Welcome, Princess! What an honor to finally greet you at our home!'_ It was Shun'ō one of her ShunShun Rikka fairys. All of them were there…

Meanwhile Renji asked Ichigo quietly. 'Did it work? Is she actually able to enter her inner world?'

Ichigo didn't answer. He was watching Orihime, and forced himself to breath evenly. Her eyes were still closed, but suddenly she smiled.

'Santen Kisshun! I reject!' she said confidently. And they could all see now the blinding yellow light which suddenly surrounded her before forming a shield around Rukia's body. And they could see her hairpins, back in place, shining brighter than ever before.

'I did it! I really did it!'

Ichigo released her shoulder. And realized he was shaking. He got a grip on himself though. 'Yes. Well done Orihime…!' He stepped back.

'Orihime! Amazing!' said Renji. Chad smiled at her. She beamed back, and the tears on her face now were tears of happiness.

Uryu came next to Ichigo.

'You played a very dangerous game there, Kurosaki!' he whispered to him so that only he would hear. ' You were not as sure of yourself as you were letting on…Luckily it worked…'

Ichigo hung his head. 'I know… But I knew it would only work if I convinced her I'm 100% sure of success… And it was the only way…'

'I know…' said Uruy.

'I'll apologize to her later…'

Some time later the friends were all assembled at the Urahara Shop, to celebrate. Rukia was resting in the quiet of the next room, but she was completely all right. They sat around a table and were drinking a toast.

'To Orihime!' Said Urahara, raising his glass.

'To Orihime!' said the others. She went red in the face.

'Well that's quite a story!' the shopkeeper said examining Orihime's hairpins.' I never would have though they had a spirit form as well!'

'What do you mean?' Orihime asked him.

'Well, they are obviously your hairpins, but there is no way you could have returned them physically. I believe you only got their spirit form back. I guess if you showed them now to an ordinary human, they wouldn't be able to see them. Amazing, isn't it?'

'So, you're saying that that bastard, who took them away, actually still has them?' Uryu asked.

'Yes. But she can use her powers now anyway. Her power is really like a soul reaper's after all, and now she's progressed to the next level! Ichigo, you really surprised me today, you know… where are you going?'

Ichigo stood up, putting down his glass.

'Nowhere… I just need some fresh air…'

When Ryuken arrived back to his Hospital he found the light on in his study. Of course he didn't need to ask who was there at this time of night.

'Not you again! I thought I told you quite clearly that I'm not interested in talking to you, Isshin!'

'Well... you can't blame me for being curious... after all it's not every day you decide to actually fight, is it? So... were you in time?'

The Quincy's face was still annoyed, but he answered the question all the same.

'Yes, and no...'

'Which means you saved your son, but haven't avenged your wife... am I right?'

Ryuken pulled out his cigarette box.

'Why don't you go to hell, Kurosaki!'

'Does Uryu know? That his mother once belonged to the clan of The Black Quicies?'

'No... and I'd appreciate it if you could shout your mouth about it too!'

Isshin looked at the Quincy with sadness in his eyes.

'… I'll do that.'

**Author's note: **_Only one more chapter to go... Please review! I really would like to know what you think of this part!_


	15. Decision

Chapter 15

DECISION

Ichigo was sitting on the riverside watching the lights of the city and throwing pebbles into the water. It could be around 4 in the morning. Rukia appeared at the top of the stairs.

'I thought I'll find you here!'

'How are you? Shouldn't you still be resting or something?' he asked.

'I'm fine, of course!...Orihime really outdid herself this time.' She came to sit next to him, and studied his face carefully before saying: ' Ichigo… I know that look! Something bothers you! Now… tell me!'

Ichigo didn't look up, but acknowledged her open way of asking with a small growl. After a short time he made up his mind though that if there was anyone he could talk about this, it was Rukia.

'Well it's Orihime… I think you already heard what happened by now... ' He was silent for some time, wandering what to say. Rukia waited silently.

'I…I used her! And what if it didn't work? I couldn't be sure that her Rikka would work the same way. If I had been wrong, she would have been very deeply hurt! I know that with her tender heart she never would have been able to get over the pain of not being able to save you!... Of course I'm very glad that she was able to save you… But does my being actually right justify what I did?'

Rukia gazed ahead of herself lost deeply in thought.

'Ichigo… You did nothing wrong… all you did was to choose to act like her mentor… And that's not always an easy thing…' Suddenly she smiled. ' I should know… I feel the same kind of confusion when ever I'm around you…'

Ichigo was really taken aback. Mentor? For some reason he never before thought of Rukia like that. If he had a mentor at all he supposed it would be Urahara, or his Dad. He could even call Yoruichi or Shinji his former mentor. Rukia didn't train with him. He hasn't learned even one special technique from her… No… in fact he learned something far more basic from her: the reason and the will to fight… And because of that, even though he long surpassed her in terms of power, he still needed her. And that will never change…

He looked at her now, and she was looking back, and a lot of things of the past, both said and unsaid seamed suddenly to fall into place… They smiled at each other as they reached this new level of understanding together.

'Rukia…' But at that moment they felt a new spiritual pressure approaching, and soon saw a man in black kimono and white haori walking slowly in there direction.

'So… he came after all!' said Ichigo with satisfaction. 'Took him long enough…'

'Nii-sama…!'

Ichigo stood up.

'Well… I'll just leave you to it then! I have stuff to do anyway!... Bye, Rukia!'

Later, Ichigo was standing on a rooftop in the middle of the town, with his eyes closed. He felt out for the spiritual pressures around him. Of course he was unable to locate the one he was searching for... Then he slowly reached up to his face and with a slow and confident move pulled out his hollow mask...

Just as he expected! He smiled behind the mask contently. He couldn't feel him with his soul reaper powers, but as his glove was a bait to lure hollows to him it only made sense for him to be able to feel that in this form... And now he knew where he was hiding!

He will go completely alone this time, so that Kamo won't be able to distract him by attacking anyone else...

… there was really no need to remove his mask before going there... He grinned even wider. Kamo won't even know what hit him...

Orihime went home, and fell into a peaceful sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She was exhausted, but content, and her dreams were full of that beautiful green meadow with shining sunlight. Ichigo was also there with her. She dreamed frequently of him, but never before did he seam so close… he seamed so close, that she actually said his name out loud in her sleep.

'Ichigo…!'

She suddenly sat up. She could have sworn she heard something, like a quiet laughter. But there was nobody there, only the wind blowing gently through her open window, moving the curtains slightly. She rolled onto her other side, and was asleep again the next moment.

When she woke up next morning she discovered a little blue box beside her bed, with a note on top again from Ichigo:

'_As promised… I know their full value to you not only lies is their power, but in the fact that they were a gift from your brother. Please, receive them again, this time from me! I '_

Inside the box, were her hairpins, the real ones…

The sun was rising already when Ichigo was on his way home, still in his soul reaper form. He looked down at the lights of the town below him with a peaceful and content heart. Suddenly a thought came to his mind, and he changed course.

A few minutes later he arrived at his goal, and looked up at the white marble gravestone of Masaki Kurosaki.

'Hi, Mom... There is something I want to tell you...'

He had just reached an important decision…

That day early in the morning the bell of the Kurosaki Clinic rang. Isshin went to answer it with his mouth full of toast as he was just having breakfast. To his surprise he found a breathless Orihime on the doorstep. She clearly had been running here.

'Ah… um… Hi, Dr. Kurosaki! I… I was wondering if I could have a word with Ichigo…' The twins looked up interestedly from the table. It just now occurred to Orihime that as it was Saturday, and as he most likely was out for the whole night Ichigo might still be sleeping. But her embarrassment didn't last long, as the next moment she spotted him coming down the stairs and looking quite decent.

'Orihime?'

She didn't think twice about what to do. She ran past Isshin and up the stairs meeting him halfway. She threw herself into his arms.

'Thank you!' This was all she said, but more was in her fierce embrace… Ichigo was very pleased of course, and even more so when he saw the faces all his family were making… especially his father, who's eyes were literally popping out. He grimed and couldn't help privately thinking that Orihime gave him an even better present than the one he gave her…

'That's twice you fulfilled your promise...' She said, her face still buried in his shoulder.

He lowered himself and whispered in her ear: 'Let's go for a walk.' She smiled up at him and just nodded. He took her hand and led her down, grabbing his sweater on the way.

'I'm sorry Yuzu I'm skipping breakfast today… but if it's ok with you I'd like to invite Orihime to lunch!'

Yuzu's face brightened. 'Sure, Onii-chan!'

And the door closed behind them.

Epiloge

Tatski was at the park, working out of course. She had two juniors from the dojo under her care.

'Boy…'said one of them. 'Still two more rounds to go…!' They were both already panting and sweating like crazy.

'If you have the strength to speak, it means you can do better than that! Come on! Get yourself together, or I'll just double it for you!'

'Yes, sensei!'

She slowed her pace to let them run ahead of her so that she could better keep an eye on them. But the next moment she stopped completely. She just saw the couple sitting on a bench near by. It was Orihime and Ichigo.

She watched them with empty eyes, and struggled to find the right words to the emotions she was suddenly feeling…

They weren't kissing, they weren't holding hands, they weren't even sitting very close… jet, she knew without a doubt that it had happened: they were together.

It was his face. His face when he looked at her… He was smiling. And it was not his usual half-smile, or mocking-smile, but a smile that really came from the heart…

She always knew it would happen sooner or later anyway… She didn't know which was more frightening: the possibility of loosing her to him, or of loosing him to her… her two friends...

Yes… the best word for what she felt now was loneliness.

'Sensei?' One of the kids came back to her. 'Has something happened?'

It took her a few moments to tear her eyes away from the two, and pull herself together for an answer.

'Of course not! Now mined your own business!' They started running together again.

'_Well…_ ' she though to herself. _'I'll just have to deal with it later… now I have work to do!'_

**Author's note:** _Thank you everyone, for staying with me till the end! I hope you liked the story. (Just if you're interested: Of course Ichigo didn't kill Kamo – he's still too innocent for cold blooded murder – but he did destroy his glove and Quincy cross, and also his desire to ever meddle in things far above him...)_

_I know I left a few things unsaid, but I like to leave some things to my readers imagination. If you have any questions though I'll try to answer them best I can!_

_I still have the main storyline in my head for the last part of my supposed to be Bleach Ichihime trilogy... The first 2 chapters are already written (and I like them a lot), but I'm not posting them now, just when I'm further on into the story. But I might just change my mind about that, if I get a few sweet notes form you begging me to... (Hah! I know! Below the belt!)_

_It's title will be 'Prices to pay', and it will feature Orihime and Ichigo as a married couple... in my usual action packed, and emotional drama manner._

_If you haven't left any review for the story so far, please do it now! Thank you!_


End file.
